A Dark Transformation
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: Traducción del contenido extra de CoLS, relato inédito de Cassandra Clare sobre como Jonathan Morgenstern se convirtió en Sebastian Verlac. Todo esto pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo traduzco.


Era un diminuto bar situado en la estrecha y empinada calle de una ciudad amurallada llena de sombras. Jonathan Morgenstern había estado sentado en el bar por al menos un cuarto de hora, terminando una copa tranquilamente, antes de que se pusiera de pie y se deslizara por el largo y destartalado tramo de escaleras de madera del club. El sonido de la música parecía estar tratando de impulsar su camino mientras se abría camino hacia abajo; él podía sentir la madera vibrando bajo sus pies.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos retorcidos y humo oscuro. Era la clase de lugar donde los demonios merodeaban. Y esto lo hacía la clase de lugar que los cazadores de demonios frecuentaban.

Y un lugar ideal para alguien que estaba cazando un cazador de demonios.

Humo de color flotaba en el aire, con olor vagamente ácido. Había largos espejos a lo largo de las paredes del club. Podía verse a sí mismo mientras se movía por el lugar. Una esbelta figura de negro, con el pelo de su padre, blanco como la nieve. Estaba húmedo allí abajo en el club, asfixiante y caluroso, y su camiseta se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor. Un anillo de plata brillaba en su mano derecha mientras examinaba la habitación por su presa.

Allí estaba él, en el bar, como si estuviera tratando de mezclarse con los mundanos.

Un muchacho. Tal vez de diecisiete años.

Un Cazador de Sombras.

Sebastian Verlac.

Jonathan generalmente tenía poco interés en alguien de su misma edad - si había algo más aburrido que los adultos, era otro adolescente -, pero Sebastian Verlac era diferente. Jonathan lo había elegido cuidadosamente y específicamente, de la misma forma en que uno podría elegir un traje caro y personalizarlo a medida.

Jonathan se acercó a él, tomándose su tiempo y evaluando al muchacho. Había visto fotografías, por supuesto, pero la gente siempre se veía diferente en persona. Sebastián era alto, la misma altura que el mismo Jonathan, y tenía la misma estructura delgada. Su ropa parecía que encajaría perfectamente en Jonathan. Su cabello era oscuro - Jonathan tendría que teñir el suyo, resultaba molesto, pero no imposible. Sus ojos eran negros también, y sus rasgos, aunque irregulares, se asimilaban agradablemente: él tenía un carisma amistoso que era atractivo. Parecía que era fácil para él confiar, fácil para sonreír.

Parecía un tonto.

Jonathan se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella. "Bonjour"

"Hola", respondió Sebastián, en inglés, el idioma de Idris, aunque el suyo estaba ligeramente teñido con un acento francés. Sus ojos estaban estrechados. Parecía como si se estuviera preguntando lo que Jonathan podría ser: ¿un compañero Cazador de Sombras o un brujo con una señal que no mostraba?

Algo malvado viene por ese lado, Jonathan pensó. Y tú ni siquiera lo sabes.

"Yo te enseñaré el mío si me enseñas el tuyo", sugirió, y sonrió. Podía verse a sí mismo sonriendo en el espejo sucio encima de la barra. Él sabía la forma en que iluminaba su rostro, lo hacía casi irresistible. Su padre lo había entrenado durante años para sonreír así, como un ser humano.

La mano de Sebastián apretaba el borde de la barra. "Yo no..."

Jonathan sonrió ampliamente y giró su mano derecha para mostrar la runa de Videncia en la parte posterior de la misma. El aliento de Sebastián salió en forma de alivio y sonrió encantado con el reconocimiento, como si cualquier Cazador de Sombras fuera un compañero o un amigo potencial.

"¿Estás de camino a Idris, también?", preguntó Jonathan. Él mantuvo su tono profesional, como si estuviera en contacto regularmente con la Clave. Otro Cazador de Sombras dedicado a proteger a los inocentes. ¡No podía tener suficiente con eso!

"Lo estoy", respondió Sebastián. "En representación del Instituto de París. Soy Sebastian Verlac, por cierto. "

" Ah, un Verlac. Una vieja y fina familia." Jonatán aceptó su mano y la sacudió firmemente. " Andrew Blackthorn, " él dijo con facilidad. "Del Instituto de Los Ángeles, al principio, pero he estado estudiando en Roma. Pensé en venir por tierra a Alicante. Ver los monumentos. "

Había investigado a los Blackthorns, una familia numerosa, y sabía que ellos y los Verlacs no habían estado en la misma ciudad desde hace diez años. Él estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema respondiendo a un nombre falso: nunca lo hizo. Nunca se había sentido particularmente unido a su nombre real, tal vez porque él siempre había sabido que no era sólo su nombre.

El otro Jonathan se había criado en una casa no muy lejos de la suya, visitado por su padre. Pequeño ángel de papá.

"No veía a otro Cazador de Sombras en años", continuó Sebastián. Había estado hablando, pero Jonathan se había olvidado de prestarle atención. "Es divertido encontrarme contigo aquí. Mi día de suerte."

"Debe ser", murmuró Jonathan. "Aunque no es completamente una casualidad, por supuesto. ¿Supongo que has oído los informes de un demonio Eluthied que acecha en este lugar? "

Sebastián sonrió y tomó un último trago de su vaso, colocándolo en la barra. "Después de que matemos a la cosa, deberíamos tomar una copa de celebración."

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza y trató de parecer como si estuviera muy centrado en la búsqueda de demonios en la habitación. Estaban de pie hombro con hombro, al igual que los guerreros hermanos. Era tan fácil que era casi aburrido: todo lo que hizo fue presentarse, y aquí estaba Sebastián Verlac como un cordero empujando su garganta sobre una hoja. ¿Quién confiaba en otras personas así? ¿Cómo quería ser su amigo tan fácilmente?

Él nunca había jugado agradablemente con otros. Por supuesto, no le habían dado nunca la oportunidad, su padre le había mantenido a él y al otro Jonathan aparte. Un niño con sangre de demonio y un niño con sangre de ángel: cría a ambos muchachos como suyos y averigua quien hace a papá orgulloso.

El otro chico había fallado una prueba, cuando era más joven y fue enviado lejos. Jonathan lo sabía. Él había pasado cada prueba que su padre alguna vez le había puesto. Tal vez él lo había pasado un poco demasiado bien, sin problemas; enfrentando la cámara de aislamiento y los animales, el látigo o la caza. Jonathan había podido ver una sombra en los ojos de su padre de vez en cuando, uno que era, o bien de dolor o de duda.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que afligirse otra vez? ¿Por qué él debería dudar? ¿Jonathan no era el guerrero perfecto? ¿Acaso él no era todo lo que su padre había creado para que fuera?

Los seres humanos eran tan desconcertantes.

A Jonathan nunca le había gustado la idea de otro Jonathan, de Padre teniendo a otro niño, uno que hizo sonreír a su Padre a veces sin una sombra en sus ojos.

Jonathan había cortado una vez uno de sus maniquís de prácticas en las rodillas, y había gastado todo un agradable día estrangulándolo, desentrañándolo, y cortándolo del cuello al ombligo. Cuando su padre le había preguntado por qué él había cortado la parte de las piernas, Jonathan le había dicho que quería ver lo que era matar a un niño que era de su propio tamaño.

"Se me olvida, tendrás que disculparme", dijo Sebastián, que estaba resultando ser molestamente hablador. "¿Cuántos son en tu familia?"

"Oh, somos una grande", dijo Jonathan. "Ocho en total. Tengo cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas."

Los Blackthorns realmente eran ocho: La investigación de Jonathan había sido cuidadosa. Él no podía imaginarse como sería eso- tantas personas, tal desorden. Jonathan tenía una hermana de sangre también, a pesar de que nunca la había conocido.

Padre le había hablado de su madre huyendo cuando Jonathan era un bebé. Ella había estado embarazada de nuevo e inexplicablemente llorosa y triste porque ella tenía algún tipo de objeción con su hijo siendo mejorado. Pero ella había escapado demasiado tarde: padre ya había procurado que Clarissa tuviera poderes angelicales.

Sólo hace unas semanas, Padre había conocido a Clarissa por primera vez, y en su segundo encuentro Clarissa había demostrado que sabía cómo usar sus poderes. Ella había enviado el barco de Padre al fondo del océano.

Una vez que él y Padre hubieran derribado y transformado a los Cazadores de Sombras, arrasando a su orgullo y su ciudad, Padre dijo que Madre, el otro Jonathan y Clarissa vendrían a vivir con ellos.

Jonathan despreciaba a su madre por haber huido. Y su único interés en el otro Jonathan era demostrar cuán superior era él: el verdadero hijo de padre, de su sangre, y con la fuerza de los demonios y el caos en esa sangre también.

Pero él estaba interesado en Clarissa.

Clarissa nunca había decidido abandonarlo. Ella había sido llevada y forzada a crecer en medio de mundanos, de todas esas cosas desagradables. Ella debió haber sabido siempre que estaba hecha de un material diferente al de todos a su alrededor, destinada a cosas totalmente diferentes, con el poder y lo extraño crujiendo bajo su piel.

Ella debió haber sentido que no había otra criatura como ella en todo el mundo.

Ella tenía un ángel dentro como el otro Jonathan, no la sangre infernal que corría por sus propias venas. Él era por mucho más el hijo más fuerte de su padre, templado por los fuegos del infierno. Clarissa también era la verdadera hija de padre, y ¿quién sabe qué extraña mezcla podía haber formado la sangre de su padre y el poder el cielo al correr por las venas de Clarissa? Ella no podría ser muy diferente a él mismo.

El pensamiento lo excitó de una manera de la que él nunca se había emocionado antes. Clarissa era su hermana, ella no pertenecía a nadie más. Ella era suya. Él lo sabía, porque a pesar de que no soñaba a menudo - que era una cosa humana - después que Padre le había hablado de su hermana hundiendo el barco, él había soñado con ella.

Jonathan soñó con una niña de pie en el mar con el pelo como humo escarlata ondeando sobre sus hombros, enrollado y desenrollado por viento indomable. Todo era oscuridad tormentosa, y en el furioso mar había pedazos de los restos que había sido una vez un barco y los cuerpos flotando boca abajo. Ella miraba hacia abajo, atravesándolos con sus fríos verdes, y no tenía miedo.

Clarissa había hecho eso - causó la destrucción, como él lo habría hecho. En el sueño, él estaba orgulloso de ella. Su hermana pequeña.

En el sueño, ellos se reían juntos de toda la ruina hermosa que los rodeaba. Estaban de pie suspendidos en el mar; eso no podía hacerles daño, ya que la destrucción era su elemento. Clarissa arrastraba sus manos en el agua, blanca por la luz de luna. Cuando ella levantaba sus manos goteantes, estaban oscuras, y él se dio cuenta de que el mar era de sangre.

Jonathan se había despertado de su sueño riéndose todavía.

Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, Padre había dicho que estarían juntos, todos ellos. Jonathan tuvo que esperar.

Pero él no era muy bueno esperando.

"Tienes la más extraña mirada en tu cara", dijo Sebastián Verlac, gritando por encima del ritmo de la música, brillante e irregular en los oídos de Jonathan.

Jonathan se inclinó y le habló suavemente y con precisión en el oído de Sebastián. "Detrás de ti", dijo. "Demonio. Cuatro de la tarde. "

Sebastian Verlac se dio la vuelta y el demonio, en forma de una niña con una nube de pelo oscuro, salió a toda prisa lejos del chico con el que estaba hablando y comenzó a deslizarse lejos de la multitud. Jonathan y Sebastián la siguieron, por una puerta lateral con SORTIE DE SECOURS escrita a través de ella en letras rotas de rojo y blanco.

La puerta daba a un callejón, en el que el demonio fue rápidamente corriendo, casi desapareciendo.

Jonathan dio un salto, lanzándose a sí mismo a la pared de ladrillo de enfrente, y utilizó la fuerza de su rebote direccionándose como una flecha sobre la cabeza del demonio. Se giró en el aire, la hoja rúnica en mano, oyéndola silbar a través del aire. El demonio se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente. Para entonces la máscara de la cara de una chica empezaba a caer, y Jonathan pudo ver las características detrás de ella: ojos agrupados como los de una araña y una boca con colmillos abierta de sorpresa. Nada de eso le disgustaba. El icor que corría en sus venas corría en la suya.

No es que le inspirara misericordia, tampoco. Sonriendo a Sebastián sobre el hombro del demonio, él lo cortó con su espada. Lo cortó como una vez había cortado el maniquí, del cuello hasta el ombligo. Un burbujeante grito se propagó por el callejón mientras el demonio se dobló en sí y desapareció, dejando unas cuantas gotas de sangre de color negro salpicadas sobre las piedras.

"Por el ángel", susurró Sebastian Verlac.

Él estaba mirando a Jonathan sobre la sangre y el vacío entre ellos, y su rostro era blanco. Por un momento, Jonathan se alegró de que él casi tuviera la sensación de tener miedo.

Pero no hubo tal suerte. Sebastian Verlac seguía siendo un tonto hasta el final.

"¡Fuiste increíble!" Exclamó Sebastián, su voz temblando pero impresionado. "Nunca he visto a alguien moverse así de rápido! Alors (entonces), tienes que enseñarme aquel movimiento. Nunca he visto nada parecido a lo que acabas de hacer. "

"Me encantaría ayudarte", dijo Jonathan. "Pero, por desgracia tengo que ponerme en marcha pronto. Mi padre me necesita, ya ves. Tiene planes. Y él simplemente no puede hacerlo sin mí. "

Sebastián parecía absurdamente decepcionado. "Oh, vamos, no puedes irte ahora", lo persuadió. "La caza contigo fue muy divertida, mon pote (amigo). Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez en algún momento. "

"Me temo", Jonathan le dijo, acariciando la empuñadura de su arma, "que no será posible."

Sebastián parecía muy sorprendido cuando fue asesinado. Eso hizo reír a Jonathan: la hoja en la mano y la apertura de la garganta de Sebastian debajo de ella, derramando la sangre caliente en sus dedos.

No serviría de nada que encontraran el cuerpo de Sebastian en un momento inoportuno, arruinando todo el juego, por lo que Jonathan se llevó el cuerpo a través de las calles como si estuviera ayudando a un amigo borracho a llevarlo a casa.

No muy lejos había un puente sobre el río, tan delicado como la filigrana de color verde o los huesos enmohecidos y frágiles de un niño muerto. Lanzó el cadáver por la borda y lo vio golpear las aguas negras que se precipitaron con un chapoteo.

El cuerpo se hundió sin dejar rastro, y lo olvidó antes de que se hubiera hundido hasta el final. Vio los dedos curvados flotando en la corriente, como si hubieran vuelto a la vida y pidieran ayuda o al menos explicaciones, y el pensó en su sueño - su hermana y un mar de sangre. El agua se había esparcido encima de donde el cuerpo cayó, un poco de ello salpicando su manga. Bautizándolo con un nuevo nombre. Él era Sebastian ahora.

Echó a andar a lo largo del puente hacia la parte vieja de la ciudad, donde había bombillas eléctricas haciéndose pasar por faroles de gas, más juguetes para los turistas. Él se dirigía hacia el hotel donde Sebastian Verlac se había hospedado. Él lo había localizado antes de que fuera al bar, y sabía que podía trepar por la ventana y recuperar las pertenencias del otro chico. Y después de eso, una botella barata de tinte para el cabello y...

Un grupo de niñas en vestidos de cóctel pasaron por ahí, atrapando sus miradas, y una, con la falda plateada rozando sus muslos, le dirigió una mirada directa y una sonrisa.

Él aceptó el partido.

"Comment tu t'appelles, beau gosse?" Otra chica le preguntó, su voz ligeramente pastosa. ¿Cómo te llamas, guapo?

"Sebastián", respondió sin problemas, sin un segundo de vacilación. Eso era quien era a partir de ahora, quién los planes de su padre le obligaban a ser, quién necesitaba ser para recorrer el camino que conducía a la victoria y a Clarissa. "Sebastian Verlac".

Miró hacia el horizonte, y el pensamiento de las torres de cristal de Idris, el pensamiento de ellas envueltas en la sombra, la llama, y la ruina. Pensó en su hermana esperándolo, allá en el amplio mundo.

Él sonrió.

Pensó que iba a disfrutar siendo Sebastián.


End file.
